1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle pedal, and more particularly to a bicycle pedal that includes a self-adjustable retainer, which can fasten one foot of a rider to a foot-supporting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional bicycle pedal 10 is shown to include a pedal body 11, two retaining bands 12, 13 respectively extending from two opposite sides of the pedal body 11, and a hook-and-loop band set 14 interconnecting the retaining bands 12, 13. As the relative position between the retaining bands 12, 13 has to be adjusted manually, it is inconvenient to fasten one foot of the rider to the bicycle pedal 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional bicycle pedal 20 is shown to include a pedal body 21 that is formed with two mushroom-shaped snap fasteners 22, 23 at two opposite sides thereof, and a retaining band 24 that has first and second end portions 241, 242, each of which is formed with a row of positioning holes 2411, 2421. Each of the snap fasteners 22, 23 is inserted into a selected one of the positioning holes 2411, 2421. In use, As the positions of the snap fasteners 22, 23 relative to the positioning holes 2411, 2421 have to be adjusted manually, it is also inconvenient to fasten one foot of the rider to the pedal body 20.